PROJECT SUMMARY Cantu syndrome (CS) is a rare genetic condition for which there is currently no directed therapy. CS patients suffer from multiple pathologies, but cardiovascular complications, and neurological features are major concerns. CS results from gain-of-function mutations in two specific genes that encode cardiovascular ATP-sensitive (KATP) channels. FDA-approved blockers of these channels are potential treatments. In preparation for a clinical trial, this project will validate cardiovascular and neurological features as markers of disease in a unique cohort of CS patients, and will validate KATP channel inhibitors as appropriate therapy in unique animal models of CS and in patient-derived cells. Successful accomplishment of the project will complete clinical trial readiness for the proposed therapeutic approach.